


i'm supposed to be a saint (so i fake it)

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [76]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AGTLT!au, AU, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: AGTL Pete or Skippy or Bob or Greta or the band<br/>( head above water - hunters and collectors )</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm supposed to be a saint (so i fake it)

Mike tugged at the collar of his button down and got out of the car. He walked up the path slowly, feeling like he was being watched. The door swung open as he lifted his hand to ring the bell. "Did you dress up?" Kevin asked, but he was wearing a nice pullover, so he couldn't talk.

"Dinner with your folks, it seemed appropriate," Mike said, feeling his nervous sparrows -- they were way too big too be butterflies -- flutter around his belly.

Kevin glanced over his shoulder for a second, then reached up to kiss Mike on the corner of his mouth. "Relax, they're gonna love you. I do," he added in a whisper, and Mike felt a warm calmness steal over him. The 'I love yous' were still new enough to make his toes curl, and he hoped they never lost that feeling.

"Kevin, is that Mike?" a woman called, and a second later, Kevin's mother appeared behind him. "Well, invite him in, honey, the pot roast is ready." She smiled welcomingly as she led the way through the house, and Mike wondered why he ever felt nervous.

Mike was still grateful Kevin held his hand the entire way, though.


End file.
